Timon & Pumbaa plus Shenzi- Timon in Love
by Brainyxbat
Summary: After getting struck by cupid's arrow, Timon falls in love...with Shenzi! However, Pumbaa feels a little left out.


**Timon in Love **

On a nice day in February, Cupid was at work; He shot a male giraffe with one of his love arrows, making him fall for a female giraffe. After giggling ecstatically, he moved to someone else; he made two swans fall in love with each other. "Aaw," He smiled, before giggling some more. "I can make _anyone_ fall in love!"

Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi were lounging on a rock after eating some bugs. "Would you look at that, you guys?" Timon pointed out the couples affected by Cupid, "Those poor, pathetic mooks; Trapped into _love_ by Cupid's stupid arrows! You'll never find _me_ acting like a fool over some _girl._" He jumped off the rock, and ran up to the lake.

"Arrow of love, bring this mook to his knees," Cupid took out one of his arrows, and drew it back on his bow, aiming for Timon, "By making him love: The first meerkat he sees!" He let the arrow shoot off, as he giggled.

"D'aah!" Timon yelled out when it hit him just above his tail, which captured Shenzi's attention. Then suddenly lovestruck, he stumbled on his feet a bit, as a pink heart appeared where he was hit.

"The first meerkat he sees!" Cupid repeated, as he brought out a female meerkat with tan fur, brown eyes, and long red hair in a ponytail with a blue bow; He giggled before hiding in the grass.

"Timon!" Shenzi came running up to him in concern, "Are you okay?" When he gazed at her, his vision started becoming obscured; All of a sudden, the scenery became a sparkly light pink with white transparent hearts all around, and Shenzi's fur, bangs and mane were blowing graciously from non-existent wind. Plus, her yellow eyes were sparkling like topazes in the sun. Even his mind was getting obscured; He was officially smitten. He tongue came out of his mouth, and little pink hearts came up from behind his head, as the female meerkat came up behind him; She tried waving at him, but gave up and walked away when he didn't move. "Yeah," He smiled, his eyes half-shut so he had a dreamy look, "I'm fine."

Shenzi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was new. "Uh… you're acting kind of funny," She pointed out, "You sure you're okay?"

Timon's sudden love for her increased when he heard her beautiful voice, "I'm perfect, Shenzi. H'eh, can you leave me alone with Pumbaa for a minute?"

"Um, okay sure," She shrugged awkwardly before walking up by a tree nearby, "Just tell me when you're done."

"Will do," He smiled lovingly as she walked away. "Pumbaa, have you noticed just how _beautiful_ Shenzi's smile is?" He asked the warthog, "Or the _adorable_ way her hair swishes around when she moves her head just enough?" He made the motion with his hand as he spoke. Shenzi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion again; Gazing up, she moved her head to see if his hair statement was true.

"No, I really hadn't noticed," Pumbaa replied as he munched on some bugs.

Timon hid behind a tree nearby, then peeked out next to it at Shenzi, and shyly waved at her. After she waved back awkwardly, he hid again, confusing her even further. "Pumbaa, I think I'm in love!" Shenzi felt her heart sink; Truthfully, she was in love with him for real. '_With who?_' She thought.

Pumbaa stopped eating, and looked around. "With who?"

"Wi-i-ith _Shenzi!_" Timon flopped on the rock face-up, and let out some high-pitched giggles. The hyena's eyes widened and heart leapt back up when she heard him.

"You can't be in love with _her,_ Timon," Pumbaa told him, "You've known Shenzi such a long time, and you've always been just good friends."

Timon gazed at Shenzi, and his tongue came out again, "That's just _it,_" He said, "She's been _right here_ under my nose the _whole time!_" He walked up behind Pumbaa. "You think she _knows_ I like her?"

"Gee Timon, I guess she must," The warthog smiled; Truthfully, he knew that she did. He just never brought it up to her, so he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"But will she like me back?" Timon wondered aloud, before he grabbed Pumbaa's chest, "Do you think I have a shot at her at all?!"

"Well, I'm really sure you do," Pumbaa smiled as the meerkat jumped on his head.

"Pumbaa, ask her if she likes me, but don't let her know I want to know," Timon requested.

"Timon, I think you should tell her yourself," He suggested, "If you really love her like you say you do, then you should be able to trust her, and feel comfortable around her."

"Hmm… you're right!" Timon decided, before jumping back down, and pacing back and forth. "I know what I need," He said to himself, "I need to spend some _time_ with Shenzi." He then stopped pacing, and grabbed a daisy. "She loves me, she loves me not," He started plucking the petals off, as he walked to where the hyena was still waiting, "She loves me, she loves me not."

"Well, they say love… is a _mystery,_" Pumbaa said to himself; He was confused by Timon's sudden love for Shenzi. As far as he knew, Timon only loved her in a platonic way. But the fact that he was in love with her like that, just baffled him.

Meanwhile, Timon came up to Shenzi after tossing the petal-free flower behind his back. "Um, Sh-Shenzi?"

"Oh, are you done with Pumbaa?" She asked him.

"Well, the thing is… do you like me, and will you go on a date with me?!" Timon blurted out nervously.

"Huh?" Shenzi's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "I mean uh… Yes! I do! And I'll go! It'll be great."

"Great!" Timon literally jumped for joy, "Let's tell Pumbaa." He suddenly pulled her close to him by her shoulders, and ran up to the warthog. "Pumbaa! The most amazing thing just happened: I asked her for a date, and she said yes!" Pumbaa raised his eyebrows in surprise at her, and she merely shrugged with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Some time later, Timon was getting ready for his date; He was brushing his teeth, and he had bugs in his toothpaste, and rinse water.

Later, he was waiting with Pumbaa for Shenzi to come, while holding a large, pink heart-shaped box of candy for her.

"Gee, this is exciting, Timon," Pumbaa smiled, "Although it is a little strange."

"Oh my gosh, she should be here any moment!" Timon said excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Pumbaa and Shenzi had secretly made an agreement to play along with the meerkat's strange behavior.

"You are gonna _love_ her!" Timon told him, "She's _perfect_ for me! I understand her so well; Why, I know what she's going to say, before she even says it!"

"I'm happy for you, Timon," Pumbaa smiled, "You're a lucky guy."

Suddenly, they heard a car horn blaring. "That must be her!" Timon piped up, before walking to the source. Pumbaa then heard a car drive away, baffling him.

* * *

They started with a private stroll, then watching the sun set. During the latter, Timon pulled Shenzi closer to him, with his hand under neck, as she smiled and blushed timidly.

The next day, the new couple rode in a horse carriage together; But then Pumbaa came riding up next to them on a skateboard. He jumped off, leaving the skateboard behind, and sat next to them, to Timon's annoyance.

Later on, the two were on a gondola ride in Venice, Italy, with Pumbaa rowing. Shenzi was wearing a black sun hat with a shiny black ribbon for the warm, sunny day. Then without warning, Pumbaa accidentally fell overboard, toppling the boat over.

Next, they were simply sharing a drink at a little casual diner. Timon stood on a stool, and Shenzi, who then was wearing a little, casual black bow on her left ear, laid on the counter, as they sipped from the same cup. Then Pumbaa came in and waved at them, with Shenzi waving back. He came up to them, stuck a 3rd straw in the cup, and slurped up the drink in two to three seconds, much to Timon's annoyance again, and Shenzi's surprise.

Later, the two were watching a movie in the theater, and Pumbaa was sitting behind Shenzi. And much to Timon's annoyance again, Pumbaa started laughing loudly at one scene; He stood up, turning in his seat, and glared at Pumbaa, who merely stopped.

For their next date, the couple were at a fancy restaurant with Pumbaa, who was at a table eating snails loudly by himself. There was a violinist at the couple's table. Shenzi had an elegant, black strapless but flowy dress for the restaurant. Timon was disturbed by Pumbaa's constant burping and flatulence, and the violinist walked away awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry! Heh," Pumbaa smiled sheepishly at Shenzi, who wasn't bothered at all, "I think it was the snails; You see, I'm mostly used to eating _bugs._" "Ah," Shenzi nodded in understanding, but Timon just glared in annoyance.

* * *

That evening, Pumbaa found Timon sitting on a rock; The weird thing was, he was alone. "Oh, hi Timon. Uh, where's Shenzi?"

"To tell you the truth, Pumbaa; I'm not seeing her anymore," He told him sadly, "Oh, Pumbaa! The thrill is _gone!_" He cried.

"What happened?"

Timon grabbed his tusks. "Familiarity brings contempt, Pumbaa; I've finally seen the _flaws_ in her!"

"Eh, _flaws? Shenzi?_ Come _on!_" Pumbaa said, trying to sound like he didn't believe about Shenzi having no flaws; He admitted that even though she was a great girl, she did have her flaws, like everyone. "You're expecting too much from her!"

"No, really! Have you noticed how _creepy_ her smile is?" Timon asked him, quoting his words from the previous day. "Or the _distracting_ way her hair swishes around when she moves her head just enough?"

"I thought you _liked_ those things about her," Pumbaa said.

"I used to, Pumbaa," Timon replied, "But now, they're driving me crazy!"

"Gee, does _she_ know about this yet?"

"No, Pumbaa. I haven't had the nerve to tell her. Oh, let's face it; I haven't been honest with Shenzi. I've got that love-hate thing going." That one internally surprised Pumbaa; Hate? He thought Shenzi was their best friend! "She's just too _possessive!_ She's _stifling_ me!" Pumbaa could've sworn it was the other way around. Timon pulled him up to his face by his tusks, "And worst of all, I don't get her jokes!"

"Whoa, nothing worse than a co-dependent relationship, with your bestest best buddy," Pumbaa remarked as Timon was dangling on his tusks. "Y'know, most problems in a relationship have to do with communication." He set Timon back on the rock. "Maybe you should have a little _talk_ with her."

"Good idea, Pumbaa!" Timon smiled, before he ran to where Shenzi was. After they talked for about a minute, they came up to the warthog. "Well Pumbaa, we've decided the problem isn't me, or her, it's _you!_"

"_Me?_"

"_What?!_" Shenzi exclaimed in shock.

"But…"

"A'h!" Timon stopped him, "You know what they say, Pumbaa: Two is company, three's a crowd." He pulled Shenzi close to him by her shoulders again, and pranced away, twirling around once as she was trying to keep up.

"You mean, you don't want me hanging around anymore?" Pumbaa asked them sadly, as he followed them.

"Hey, you can hang around," Timon said, as the warthog was getting angry, "Just not with us." Shenzi shrugged, and gave Pumbaa an apologetic look as the meerkat pranced away.

* * *

Later on, Pumbaa was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting with blue yarn. "Who needs a bestest best buddy, when you've got a good hobby?" He asked himself. Then Timon came up to him, and once again, Shenzi was nowhere to be seen.

"Pumbaa! Buddy! Pal! Amigo! _Plehehase!_ You've got to _help_ me!" He begged, as he had his hands on one of the chair arms.

"I think _not,_ Timon," Pumbaa refused.

"I've reached a crossroad with Shenzi," Timon stood on the arm of the chair, "I don't know what to do!"

"I refuse to get involved in your _tortury_ little soap opera."

"But Pumbaa, it's all going too fast!" Timon exclaimed, "She asked to meet my parents, but I don't think I'm _ready_ for that kind of commitment!"

"Then why don't you stop _seeing_ Shenzi?" Pumbaa suggested.

Timon jumped down on the ground, going down on his hands and knees. "I can't do that!" He cried, "I can't live without her!" He started practically throwing a crying fit in despair. Pumbaa jumped down on the behind him.

"Timon, I think it's time for you, and Shenzi, to get _married._"

Timon started to perk up at the idea. "Pumbaa, you're right!" He jumped on his snout. "Oh, Pumbaa! Will you give me away?"

"… Gladly," Pumbaa said to himself, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

The next day, the trio picked out a makeshift aisle of grass. At the end, where there was a rock surrounded by flowers, Shenzi was waiting patiently for her groom-to-be to come. Her heart leapt with joy when she saw him and Pumbaa come. But Timon gasped and pulled him aside, confusing her.

"Look at her, Pumbaa."

"What about her?"

Timon peeked back over, and saw Shenzi still waiting; She was wearing a wreath of black roses, with a little, black veil behind her head, and stopping next to her cheeks. He then went back into hiding. "She looks so… so _beautiful!_ I… I can't do this!" He shoved the bouquet of black roses in Pumbaa's hooves, "Let me know how it turns out." He turned to walk away, but Pumbaa turned him back around, and gave him the roses back.

"N'uh uh! _You_ asked her, _you_ made the commitment, _you're_ doing this, Timon," He told him, "I'm not marrying Shenzi for you."

"Well… okay," Timon nervously agreed, before he started walking down the aisle again, with a lovestruck expression.

Then without anyone noticing, Cupid came! "I got back just in time," He sighed in relief, before taking out a blue arrow. "Arrow of blue, give this poor mook a break!" He shot the arrow at the unsuspecting meerkat.

"D'aah!" He yelled as he dropped the flowers, before gazing down.

"Make him fall out of love, and correct my mistake!"

And sure enough, the effect on Timon wore off, as he shook his head. "Eh, guys? What are we doing?"

"You were about to marry Shenzi," Pumbaa told him, as the said hyena smiled sheepishly, waiting for his reaction.

It came after a few seconds, but it wasn't what she expected; "Can't we find something better to do?" Timon asked them. Shenzi's smile dropped, which came unnoticed, and Pumbaa actually think.

"Yes we can," The warthog said.

"Come on guys, let's go eat some bugs." The group started walking away. Shenzi didn't bother taking off the veil and flowers. "Something really strange happened to me, didn't it, Pumbaa?"

"Yes it did," Pumbaa replied.

"But you guys stuck by me anyway, didn't ya?" Timon asked them both.

"Yes I did, Timon," Pumbaa smiled nervously.

"More than you think," Shenzi smirked more to herself.

"Thanks," Timon smiled, "You're great buddies. You would've made a great bride, Shenzi. And you a great best man, Pumbaa."

"Uh, "Father of the Bride,"" The warthog corrected him, "Don't ask," He finished as he passed by him. Shenzi trailed behind a bit to hide her disappointed expression.

* * *

**(A/N: This is based off the TaP episode of the same name. I actually wrote this last month, but I wanted to post this around Valentine's Day. Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi, and the original episode don't belong to me. Plus, the original summary is from the Wikipedia.)**


End file.
